


Who Will You Choose

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Love Triangles, Not polyamory, Romance, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: All Sora wanted was a picnic. Her subconscious had others plans. It's also a powerful influence - Enough to help Sora see that sometimes instead of trying to figure out which friend she likes more, maybe by enjoying the little moments, and letting life take care of the rest, is best.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Who Will You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page, which was posted in 2018. I'm using AO3 as a backup.

The sun shined down, and a breeze calmly blew, while Sora sat on a blanket, her eyes closed, and head tilted back enjoying the day at a nearby park. There were children playing on a playground set, and others occupying the soccer field, but she chose a shady spot under a cherry blossom tree towards the end of the property, taking in the much needed silence.

Today was Saturday, and how grateful she was for that. She was in her senior year of high school, and with it came high expectations of college entrance exams, test scores and the most important question of all: What do you want to do with your life?

Not today. For once, she was plain Sora Takenouchi escaping reality as she waited for Tai and Matt to join her for a picnic. She could see the stress taking a toll on her friends as well. What better way to de-stress than with a good home cooked meal and friends to share it with?

What would've made it perfect was her homemade cheesecake. Tai drooled anytime she baked it. Matt wasn't much for words, but he'd always continue to take small slices after each piece was devoured until all slices combined could be considered two decent-sized slices.

There wasn't enough time to run back home and whip something up. Frowning from her forgetfulness, she rested her back against the tree, group texted the guys asking if they could bring dessert, then closed her eyes enjoying the breeze once more.

There it was again. That pesky thought lingered every day since Mimi spoke those embarrassing words last year when they went out to eat:

"They've both grown to be very handsome. What're you gonna do, Sora?"

Was it that obvious? Could others see what she felt? It was one thing to help others with their issues, like the mother hen that she was, but to allow herself to be vulnerable by letting others in her head...that was scary, uncharted territory.

And anyway, who knew what the guys thought, or if either of them felt the same way - Not to mentioned she'd become flustered anytime she tried to figure out which one she liked the most. It was best to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Stupid Mimi," Sora muttered as sleepiness washed over her.

That is, until her eyes flashed open to find Tai face-to-face with her tapping the top of her head with concern. The closeness startled her. "Hey, what gives!"

"Oh! Matt! You can stop panicking. She's awake!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt glared at Tai as he kneeled down next to Sora. "I wasn't panicking. Why scare her?"

Squinting at Matt, Tai gave a knowing grin. "Sure, buddy."

"I wasn't!"

" 'K," Tai chuckled.

"Guys, guys, really," She tried to diffuse the tension. "I'm not made of glass - Hey!" She pushed Tai away. "Find your own personal space."

Tai fell to his bottom laughing from shock. Regardless that he was focused on Matt, she found Tai was still too close.

Matt grunted, partly trying to hide his small grin. Still kneeling next to her, he placed a hand over her forehead. "Hmmm, you don't feel warm."

"What do you mean?" Sora said, alarmed why he'd check her temperature.

"You look pale," Matt stated with concern.

"Not to mention, we kept calling your name and you wouldn't wake for anything," Tai chimed in and gave a wink. "Good thing Kuwagamon didn't invade, or you'd be a goner."

"I'm fine, guys," she blew off their concerns with a wave of a hand and a smile. "I'm worried about you two. We don't get to talk much anymore. Come on," she motioned to the both to sit next to her as she opened her bag removing all the food she made. "I hope you two saw my text to bring dessert? I'm really sorry. It slipped my mind."

"Not to worry!" Tai held up several boxes of Pocky sticks. "We stopped at a convenient store."

"These were on sale," Matt said opening a small box revealing a variety of pastries. A grin shown as he placed the box aside and helped Sora unpack the food. "I'd rather we share making the food next time, ok? You don't always have to do everything on your own."

"O-ok," she said, her eyes falling to the food while taking out the last dish. It was all she could do to ease her heart from beating so fast. Matt could always see through her. Sometimes it was a relief not having to explain her thoughts.

And sometimes it left her thoughts jumbled, like this moment.

"Hey, remember that game we used to play?" asked Tai ripping the top from one of the Pocky boxes. Matt rolled his eyes passing out the plates, as Tai held a Pocky stick in between his teeth. "You'd chicken out every time."

"I didn't chicken out, and that's for dessert," Sora snapped the stick in half with one hand.

As she motioned to throw her half aside, she paused, glancing at the chocolate. Tai lifted a brow giving a knowing look. She added to her statement, looking to the side as she shrugged, smiling, while eating it instead. "We were five and I only ate all the way to the chocolate part. You were the dummy to eat the plain side."

"I say you chickened out," he crunched on what was left of his Pocky stick grabbing another one out of the box. "See how much chocolate covers this? You were always _thiiiis_ close," he emphasized pinching his thumb and index fingers closely together, "and then that's it. Chicken."

"Would you stop calling me that? We were five! Eat your stupid lunch!"

"No," Tai leaned forward, the new Pocky stick hanging in between his teeth. "I call for a rematch."

 _"No one's_ having a rematch," Matt interjected, plopping Tai's bowl of food between his two friends, as irritation dripped heavily from each word. "Eat your food."

Tai scowled chewing on the Pocky stick as he gathered his bowl and chopsticks. "If you want a stick that bad, just ask. Geez."

"Trust me. I don't."

Sora couldn't help but to giggle. Despite the banter between the guys, they had their own unique friendship. What she could never admit was she did chicken out. Every time. The blush that appeared could be felt growing down her neck. What a flirt!

"Hmm?" Sora was snapped out of her thoughts finding Tai's hand feeling her forehead this time.

"You're right," Tai addressed Matt, his forehead wrinkled. "She doesn't feel warm, but she does look pale."

Pale? What was with these guys?

"Here, Matt, pass me a -" That was all she could say before everything happened in a blur.

A circular black and white object zoomed their direction. Screams. Grass. Dirt. Dizziness.

Was Matt shielding her? Why was Tai yelling? What in the world happened?

"Are you ok?" Matt asked her climbing off. He gritted his teeth looking towards a group of kids a far off. "Jerks." Turning back to her, he brushed the dirt off her pants. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"And another thing!" Tai yelled at the kids. He held a soccer ball between an arm and his side marching towards them. "Why aren't you using the designated field?"

Sora's mouth fell open. "I was almost hit?"

"He's taking care of it. The important thing is that you're ok."

More from the nervous energy after registering what almost happened, Sora stood to her feet and shouted with fury to the kids. _"Hey! Why are you all laughing? I could've seriously -"_

"Okay, okay." In a gentle tone, Matt pulled Sora away a few feet. "Let Tai take care of it."

"But-"

"Come to my concert."

"Wait. What?"

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a ticket. With a shy grin, he said, "This one is sort of different, and, uh, it'd...mean a lot for you to be there."

Butterflies. A multitude of them fluttered in her stomach. Tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, she asked in a quieter voice, "Why's it different?"

Matt shoved his hands in his pocket, his eyes falling to the ground. When he answered, he took a step forward meeting her eyes once more. "Because it's for an audience of one. Tomorrow. 7'o clock. My house. And - And a home cooked dinner."

Sora's voice caught in her throat. A date? Butterflies times two.

"Please say something," Matt said. His voice had a slight shake as a short 'heh' was released after his statement.

Here was her long, awaited answer: Despite their breakup in middle school, Matt still felt the same as her!

Middle school was a confusing time. They both deeply cared for the other, but at the time they mutually agreed it would be best to stay friends. They both believed their relationship was becoming too serious for their age and maybe some space would be best. There were many days she regretted agreeing to this afterwards. The only reason she never spoke up was that he didn't show interest. Why put yourself on the line if the other seemed happy?

Well, there was that one time last year when Matt gave her a ticket to his concert before class started. It looked like he wanted to say more until they were interrupted...

Before she could say anything, it looked as if her eyes were playing tricks: Matt faded in and out. It probably wasn't anything, and was from shock with the soccer ball. Yeah, that was it.

Ignoring her thoughts, she held the ticket close to her heart overjoyed. "I'd love -"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. Two foreign arms picked her up, tossed her over their shoulder, and ran the opposite direction like their life depended on it. They ignored her kicks and screams. She tried to see if Matt or Tai were hot on their trail, but couldn't get a good angle.

Hold on. These look like Tai's clothes from today. And his shoes. What was going on in the world today? "Tai! Put me down this instant! What the heck has gotten into you?"

"Me?" He answered taken aback. They hid behind a cluster of trees, Tai peeking out from behind them, as he whispered his answer in a harsh voice. "What the heck's gotten into _you?"_

"Tai," her voice rose in a warning, "why are you acting weird?"

"Sshh, he'll find us." He peeked again to verify they still had time. "You're confused with your feelings. _That's_ what's weird."

"Who'll find us? Matt?" She sighed walking back to the picnic area. "I'm not confused, and I'm certainly not going to talk about this with you."

Tai blocked her path. "What does he have that I don't?"

Butterflies. They were forming again. "What are you saying?"

Tai held one hand behind his neck, the other on his hip, turning his head aside. His lips pressed together in a flat line trying to decide on what to say. "What if I, um..." He looked to Sora searching her eyes until turning away. "Nevermind. Let's go find Matt."

Sora stood still, surprised. Was he trying to say...Did he like her too? Was it possible the reason why she had a hard time figuring out who she liked was because she sensed that they _both_ liked her? She was starting to tell Matt yes - At least that was before Tai...

Why was this so complicated?

"Pocky sticks?" That was the only thing Sora could say.

Tai paused, his back still facing her, but turned his head towards her direction. "What?"

"I, uh, I accept your rematch." If she chickened out, it wasn't meant to be. But if she didn't chicken out...

Tai turned to face her, a wide grin showing, and walked back to her taking out another Pocky stick from a side pocket. Placing it in between his teeth, he lowered his head to hers, and garbled, "Game on."

"Okay," she said more to herself, ignoring her thoughts, and took in a deep breath.

The butterflies in her stomach danced in rapid succession.

"Okay," he teased using his teeth to wiggle the Pocky stick with his teeth.

She took a step forward, her heart racing, as she bit the Pocky stick. Tai didn't take a bite. He waited, his teasing grin turned into a longing expression. She took another bite, her heart beating faster. She was closer to his lips. Tai took a step closer holding her waist.

She took a smaller bite this time, that much closer to touching his lips. Tai ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't calm her heart. Those butterflies were a swirling mess inside her. Sora swallowed her bite. All she had to do was close the gap.

Her best friend in the whole wide world was standing here in front of her, and they were about to kiss. This felt right. Like it should be. Yes, she was going to take that last bite.

Her eyes did it again. Now it was Tai that faded in and out. She was starting to think that maybe it wasn't from the shock of the soccer ball, and something really was wrong with her. Maybe that's why they kept saying she looked pale?

Before she could take that last bite, Matt flickered into existence, panicking. Pushing Tai aside, Matt tightly held on to her arms trying to calm his breathing. "Weren't you coming to my concert? I don't understand. I thought you liked me."

Sora gasped. "Where did you come from?"

How did Matt appear out of nowhere? And where did Tai disappear to?

"I made you yakisoba noodles, sautéed veggies and fish. Your favorite," Matt continued pointing to her chest. "Don't you like it?"

"Huh?" Sora responded in confusion looking down, that is until she realized her scenery changed.

Somehow she was sitting at Matt's kitchen table. A candlelight dinner was displayed, rose petals surrounding the candles. The kitchen lights were dimmed, and Matt stood with one foot resting on a kitchen chair, the acoustic guitar laid on his thigh, as he strummed a love song softly singing.

Was she daydreaming? How did she get here?

Before Sora could answer, Tai flickered into existence sitting at the table as well. Ignoring Sora jumping from being startled, he propped an elbow on the table resting his head on a hand, and mocked, "Aww, look at that. Little Matt's singing you a cheesy love song!"

The song stopped in mid-chorus, an eyebrow twitching from annoyance. "You weren't invited," said Matt. "And stop calling me 'Little Matt'!"

"Two can play that," Tai responded, miffed.

With a snap of his fingers, Tai and Sora were transported to a quiet country side, flower fields surrounding them as far as the eyes could see. He placed the same Pocky stick between his teeth and lowered his head.

"Now, where were we?"

"What is going on?" Sora said taking a step back. "First I'm being told I look pale, then the two of you keep fading in and out, and now we're - What would you call this?" She searched for the word, her anxiety rising. "Teleporting?"

The same group of kids playing soccer from earlier appeared several feet away oblivious to their surroundings as they kick the ball around.

Matt appeared frowning, with folded arms across his chest. "That's because you're dreaming. In case you haven't noticed, we've both grown to be very handsome."

"Yeah," Tai joined in throwing his Pocky stick aside. "What are you gonna do, Sora?"

Dreaming? The only way they knew about that remark was through Mimi. How embarrassing! "No, really. What's going on? Did Mimi tell you guys to say that?"

"Doesn't she look pale, Tai?"

"Yeah, Matt. She does."

An aggravated yell escaped her throat. "Enough already, Mimi! This isn't funny! Come out!"

"Really, sit down," Matt and Tai both said in unison. "You look pale."

"I'm done with this," she announced storming away. "This has gone too far! Oh my..."

She couldn't explain it, but somehow the three of them were back at their picnic spot, she leaning against the cherry blossom tree. Both guys hovered over her with concern. If this really was a dream, then this felt too real.

"Okay. Alright," she said shaking her head giving up, trying to understand the logic of what was happening. "I look pale. Any reason why?"

Both of the guys answered again in unison. "Stop worrying."

"Worrying? What am I worried about?"

"College exams, for one thing," Tai said. "You're taking cram school with us just to make sure you're prepared. Why worry when you know you've got this in the bag?"

"And why's it so important to figure out who you like right now?" Matt added. "How about enjoying life's moments and let everything fall into place in its own natural timing."

"You're saying that like I'm confused," Sora snapped from embarrassment.

"You are," Tai responded in a calm manner.

"Worried about exams and confused on who you like," Matt added.

"Ugh." She rested her head on the cherry blossom tree trunk with defeat. "So, I'm supposedly dreaming with you guys acting as my subconscious telling me to chill out and go with the flow?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "That's so messed up."

The sound of Tai and Matt giving each other high fives rang in the air. She could hear them chattering on about the lunch she brought was delicious as chopsticks scraped against plastic bowls. Trying to fight the sleepiness washing over her, she attempted to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. Maybe a five minute nap would be okay.

That is, until she awoke to finding Matt and Tai hovering and gently shaking her as they continued to call out her name.

Sora quickly sat up taking a sharp breath in. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Both of her friends held their hands palms up parallel to their chest, startled.

Tai glanced at Matt then softly said to her, "It looked like you were having a bad dream. Are you okay?"

"A dream?" she repeated. Thank goodness. It really was all a dream! Burying her face in her hands, she moaned in relief.

Matt inched next to her. "Hey. Wanna talk about it?"

"Or...we could eat dessert first," Tai tried changing the subject to help soothe the air when they were only met with silence. "We saw your text and bought a cheesecake."

"Really? Are you capable of thinking of anything else besides food?" Matt remarked glaring at him.

"I do care!" Tai barked. "What can't be cured with good cheesecake though?"

She laughed. It bubbled out, freeing the butterflies trapped within. Making the conscious effort to enjoy life's moments, and releasing her confusion and worries would take work, but would be worth it. Besides, who knew better than the subconscious?

Hooking one arm around each of her friend's necks, she tugged at them taking a deep breath in, and hugged with a tight embrace. With whatever may happen in the future, the only thing she knew for certain at this moment was that she loved them both and cherished them deeply.

Nuzzling her head between the two guys she muffled, "It was actually a good dream. Weird, but good."

A tinge of pink formed on Tai's and Matt's cheeks as they held her close. The three stayed quiet like this for some time as the gentle breeze returned, the cherry blossom petals floating to the ground.

Tai gave a gentle rub to her back. "Good. Glad you're alright."

Matt laid a tender hand on her head and stroked her hair. "For the record, your cheesecake is better than any store bought one."

Sora buried her head deeper. The following words were muffled, but were still audible. "I love you."

The pink tinge grew a darker shade from both guys. Matt was the first to return the hug laying his head next to hers, followed by Tai. They didn't verbally respond, but she could feel what was meant by their actions:

Love you too.


End file.
